


Loki's Magic Ink Inc.

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki runs a tattoo parlor, but he's never had a customer quite like this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Magic Ink Inc.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evandar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evandar/gifts).



The door chimed, and Loki rolled out of bed with practiced ease to see who the new customer was. Some people would probably hate keeping such irregular hours, but he considered a back room with a bed to be one of the perks of owning his own little tattoo parlor. Loki napped whenever he felt like it, only had to pay a mortgage on one little building, got plenty of business at odd hours of the night, and if he needed eight hours uninterrupted after a long night of incantations, he could always switch off the light and lock the door. But he almost never did. You never knew who would walk in.

When he came out of the back room and saw the man standing in the entrance, he privately thanked every other God he could think of that he hadn't decided to lock the door. The customer looked so striking, with well-defined musculature, and skin that was...that was oh, by the Nine. It was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Loki had almost never seen anything like it, not on a mortal anyway. Loki’s whole body tensed up. He wanted to strip this person naked right here, and take that wonderful skin and make it into a canvas. Every ink would show up so flawlessly, so vividly, and they'd never fade. Not if Loki did it right, with the spells that were already itching at his fingers, wanting to trace across that tanned flesh. Loki could make this man a living work of art. No, not could. Would. Must. He realized he was practically shivering. He felt every single ounce of his magic urging him on, to color this intoxicating stranger to perfection.

Tony didn't pick up any of that. He just saw Loki staring at him like a fish out of water. "I'd have thought," he said conversationally, "that a man who covered his whole body with tattoos would be a little more compassionate about being gawked at."

Loki suddenly realized that he'd been standing there far too long without talking. "Sorry," he said. "I really didn't mean to stare. I--"

Tony sighed. "No, you meant to stare. You just didn't mean to get caught at it. This isn't the first time, you know. Everyone seems to think that since I’m the son of a billionaire that I can’t slum it. They all gawp at me."

Loki suddenly felt icy fear in the pit of his stomach as recognition finally took hold. “Oh right, I know you. You’re Howard Stark’s son. B-but I- that wasn’t why I was staring! I didn’t even realize until you said. It's just that when I saw you, I sort of… um…" ‘Wanted desperately to fuck you.’ His mind chimed helpfully. "I sort of started drawing tattoos on you in my head. It's a bad habit, and I'm normally not this bad about it, but you do have really good skin. I can tell from over here."

The man sighed again, but in a tone of embarrassment rather than frustration now, and took off his sunglasses. His dark brown eyes held an apologetic look in them. "No, I'm the one who should apologize. All these years of dealing with surprised looks, you think I'd be better at it by now. My name's Tony. I’m assuming you run this place?"

Loki nodded, the magic suddenly flicking about in his brain again as his head moved, begging to be used. "My name is Loki, just like on the sign. Did you have any idea of what you wanted? For a tattoo, that is?"

Tony looked around at the designs on the walls. "No. I'm not even really sure why I want to do this. I just..." he sat down in a chair. "I just feel like I needed to do this. Does that make sense?"

"It makes perfect sense." Loki’s reply sound cryptic even to his own ears. He looked back up at Tony’s suddenly startled looking eyes. "How about a kanji character? Lots of people like them, they're not too obtrusive, and they happen to be a specialty of mine."

Tony gave him a crooked smile. "So I'll be able to get a tattoo that says, 'Gullible Idiot' in Japanese?"

"I would never do that...” Loki couldn’t help the evil smirk that crossed his face as he admitted “To someone sober and polite." He winked. "Hold on, I've got a book in the back with some designs. I'll go get it."He tried to control the pleading in his voice. "Don't go anywhere."

In the back room, Loki stood in front of the small sink, splashed cold water on his face, and took three long, deep breaths. He looked over at the small shelf on the wall, the one where he kept the...special designs. The magic designs. He looked back at the mirror. The face that stared back looked guilty already. Then he thought about that perfect, expectant skin just one room over and the look became hungry. "I want him," he growled. “and I get what I want.”

He grabbed the book and walked back into the main room. "How about this one?" he said brightly, flipping the book open to the first page. "It's Japanese for 'Intelligence'." Loki practically held his breath. If Tony didn't like it, if he knew Japanese, if he could tell that the symbol wasn't even a kanji...

Tony shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you think works." Loki nearly moaned. "I was thinking about just putting it on my shoulder, but I don't want anything big or elaborate."

"Maybe next time for that," Loki said, then gulped. "If there is a next time. I mean, I don't want to suggest--" His hands were shaking. He needed to calm down. "You know what I mean," he said with a forced chuckle and a dismissive wave.

Tony just nodded. He seemed to have dismissed Loki as a bit of a flake. Loki didn't mind. He just needed to keep Tony involved until he could put that sigil on his skin. "So, if you just want to hop up on the table, and take off your shirt..."

Tony did so. Loki almost swooned. He must have noticed at least a little of Loki's nervousness, because he fixed him with a look and said, "You're okay to do this, right?”

Loki grinned. It was the first time he'd felt centered all day. "I was born to do this." he said.

Sure enough, once he picked up the instruments, the shakes went away like they were never there. He looked at the ancient book, seeing the magic as if for the first time, and it was like he was transcendent in that moment.

Carefully, steadily, Loki inscribed the sigil onto Tony's body. A part of him noticed that instead of wincing in pain, Tony sighed softly as the needles lightly pierced his flesh. That was good. Some people got the endorphin rush, some didn't. Loki was glad to see that Tony did. It wouldn't change the course of events one way or another, but it would make it more pleasant for Tony.

Loki didn’t outwardly react when a small moan escaped Tony’s lips, but he felt the magic hum louder and shine more intensely. Tony’s eyes went wide and looked around, furtively, even though it was just the two of them in the shop. "I like the way it feels." he looked down accusingly, as if somehow Loki was to blame. "Is… is that normal? I'm being jabbed with needles, and I like it."

Loki grinned and a huff of laughter escaped him. "It's perfectly normal. A lot of people feel it. The pain from the needles is really small, but your body feels it and releases tons of endorphins - kind of all-natural painkillers." Tony looked a little less self-scandalized, but still had a slight flush. "And when your endorphin levels spike, it's kind of like a drug high. Lots of people come back for tattoos on a regular basis, just to get that endorphin high."

Tony chuckled. "So they're addicted to tats?"

Loki continued to inscribe, his hands steady as a rock. He felt anything but steady, though. His head was swimming with all the magical energy sparking through the two of them. "Oh, yes." He lowered his voice a little, even though he, too, knew they were alone behind closed doors. "Some people even get, you know...kind of horny when they get one." He casually ignored the fact that Tony tried to discreetly shift in his chair. He started to fill in the sigil with vivid green, moving slowly, not daring to hurry the process. "The endorphins kind of get their motor running."

He was almost done, now. Carefully, he delicately began spilling more magic into the sigil. Loki looked up at Tony’s face again with a smile, using his peripheral vision to look at the tent that was forming in the other man’s jeans. "I'm not saying everyone feels that way, but I'm sometimes glad I have a bed in the next room. You know?"

Tony didn't say anything for a long moment, as Loki finished the design. Then he said, in a strained voice, "Well…I guess…good job." He rolled off the chair. His nipples were hard and if anything, standing only made his cock even more visible through the denim. He took a long, shuddery breath. "And about that…stuff you talked about, you... help people out when they're feeling that way?"

Loki gave a warm, seductive smile. "Only if they're people I like."

For a moment holding his shirt in the middle of the parlor Tony looked a bit caught. He closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be struggling with himself. When he met Loki’s eyes again he looked a bit like a small, wounded animal. “Do you… like me?”

"Oh, yes..." Loki gasped out, practically lunging at him. When their lips met in the most passionate kiss Loki had ever experienced.

Tony practically carried Loki backwards into the back room. In fact, after the first few steps, he did. Loki wound up entwining his legs around Tony's hips, and the two of them stumbled onto the bed with a creak of mattress springs. The two of them spent the next few minutes fumbling with each other's clothes; it was almost impossible to get undressed, the two of them were so fogged with lust. Buttons snapped, zippers stuck, Loki got distracted from pulling Tony's pants off at least three times by a wonderful expanse of neck, but finally, they were both nude. Tony clearly didn't know what to do in the current situation, so he tried everything. He rubbed, pinched and fondled Loki's nips, stimulating them to the point where Loki had to finally push Tony's hands away, with a whimper. All that meant was that Tony focused on his dick instead.

After that, things blurred. They wound up in a sixty-nine, Loki marveling at Tony’s size, and Tony learning how to read Loki's moans and gasps like a new language as he licked and touched. Tony was on top of Loki, his new tattoo still a little sensitive, inscribed in a language that only Loki could read.

Tony reached his climax first, moaning around Loki’s dick, and spilling his seed on Loki’s tongue. As those dual sensations hit him, Loki reached one of his hands out; touching the soul-binding etched into the other man’s skin and came as well.


End file.
